fluffy unicorns
by Dont-Stop-The-MoriTeaParty
Summary: random sayings from PJO characters
1. Chapter 1

**i read this off another story and i had random thoughts flashing through my mind and this was the result**

* * *

"pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows

pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows

pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows

pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows

pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows

and then they go die a very horrible death"

Nico said.

they were not sure if Nico was on drugs or not.

* * *

**now i have to go find some very fluffy unicorn with my sparkly dolphins that are very awesome**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**also if you review i will make other random thing like this with PJO characters**


	2. Chapter 2

**still dont own any characters**

* * *

the next day they found Percy singing and dancing aroud his cabin singing

"Shake it off

shake it off off

shake it off

shake it off off

shake it off

shaek it off off"

" I never knew that Percy liked Taylor Swift so much" Annabeth said. At that moment Percy realized they were standing there and the he ran off chasing them, his face is red as a tomato and his sword in his hand.

* * *

**if you want more of these types of storys i will at least 3 more reviews.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**also dolphins are awesome**


	3. Chapter 3

**first off if you have not read the heros of olympus series the the rest of these will not make sense.**

**number 2 the rest of these will most likely be youtube songs so you will have to watch those videos for them to make sense.**

**number 3 if you have any suggestions for song then post them in the reviews.**

**also if you think dolphins are awesome then you are awesome to.**

**good you read the whole thing now go back to reading my story**


	4. Chapter 4

this is a tobuscus song for hazel

if you don't know it search it up on youtube

* * *

It's about time that I find a diamond  
It's about time that I mine the diamond  
It's about time that I find a diamond  
Hope the diamond doesn't mind when I mine it

Diamond, diamond I'll mine the diamond (When I find the)  
Diamond, diamond if I can find one (When I find the)  
Diamond, diamond I'll mine the diamond  
Hope the diamond doesn't mind when I mine it

What would you do with the diamonds?  
Put 'em on a stick.  
Why would you do that to diamonds?  
To make a diamond pick.  
How will you fuse all the diamonds?  
Put 'em on table in a certain pattern depending on the item that I want to make! (A table!)

With a click diamond items get made. (With a table!)  
A diamond pickaxe in this case!

What kind of table is that?  
It's a table of crafting.  
It's how we all craft things. (But how's it bend diamonds?)  
'Cause that's what it has to do  
So I can forge the most ultimate tool!

It's about time that I find a diamond  
It's about time that I mine the diamond  
It's about time that I find a diamond  
Hope the diamond doesn't mind when I mine it

It's about time that I find a diamond  
It's about time that I mine the diamond  
It's about time that I find a diamond  
Hope the diamond doesn't mind when I mine it

So I break through the rock  
Cut through block after block  
And I finally find what I'm destined to mine  
I raise up my pick-axing arm one more time  
As soon as I make sure it's cool with the diamond

Diamond, would you mind if I mine you?  
Diamond, answer me or I'll think you  
Don't mind my pickaxe running through you!  
I hear no objections, time to get to

Mining, Mining I mine the diamond!  
Mining, Mining I mine the diamond!  
Mining, Mining I... My pickaxe broke!  
No matter.

I'll mine the diamond with my hand, my hand! _[x3]_  
I'll mine the diamond with my hand!

Dude, you can't mine diamond with your hands!

Yeah, we'll see about that.  
Where'd it go?

You have to use a pickaxe or it disappears.

OH NO! Now I have to find another one!


	5. Chapter 5

this is for leo

* * *

Look at little Tim Tim, sleeping so soundly.  
WAKE UP TIMMY, WHAT IF THERE'S A MONSTER?!  
Don't be scared, Timmy, or he'll eat you.  
Monsters smell fear.  
Lucky for you, I got a  
SAFETY TORCH!  
Put it on your porch, make a  
SAFETY PORCH!  
Put it in the hallway.  
SAFETY TORCH!  
Scare the monsters away.  
SAFETY TORCH!  
That'll be 50 bucks.

But my house is on fire.

Shhh.

Tim Tim, things are looking grim grim,  
But lucky for you you,  
I have come with a solution!  
It's your lucky day!

SAFETY WATER!  
Put it in a bucket.  
SAFETY WATER!  
Pour it on the fire!  
SAFETY WATER!  
Maybe make a bubble bath.  
SAFETY WATER!  
First one's on the house.

Ha ha ha. I see what you did there. First one's on the house.

Ha ha ha, yeah.  
Just the first one though, but it took quite a few, so those, plus all the safety torches.

No!

So that'll be... let's just call it... 500 bucks.

I don't have 500 bucks!

Oh, that's fine. I'll bill your parents.

NO!

Thanks for your time, go on back to sleep. Have a good night.

My parents are gonna kill me.


	6. Chapter 6

**another one for leo**

* * *

**"I Can Swing My Sword"**

Do you like my sword, sword?  
Sword, my diamond sword, sword

You can not afford, 'ford  
Ford, my diamond sword, sword  
Even if you could, could  
I have a patent!

No one else can make a sword  
Exactly in this manner, manner  
Welcome to my manor, manor  
I ca ca ca canna canna

Swing, swing, swing my sword, sword  
Whenever I get bored, bored  
I can swing my sword, sword  
I can swing my sword, sword!

Once I hit the floor boards  
But I had it restored  
And it was expensive  
But it was a write off!

Swinging is my business  
And by that I mean swinging swords  
Please do not ignore  
Do you like my sword?

Ha!

That was rhetorical  
You know I am the oracle  
I know you like my sword  
It's made of freakin' diamonds

If you don't you're lying  
But that would be fine  
Because it is awesome  
And you're probably jealous!

I can swing my sword, sword  
'Cause I am the lord, lord

Lord of diamond swooooorrrrrddddssssah!  
HA HA HA HA HA!


	7. Chapter 7

**for tyson**

* * *

**"Nugget In A Biscuit"**

Chicken  
Nugget, biscuit, nugget in a biscuit.  
Nugget, biscuit, nugget in a biscuit.  
Nugget, biscuit, nugget in a biscuit.

Dip it all in mashed potatoes!

Nugget, biscuit, nugget in a biscuit.  
Nugget, biscuit, nugget in a biscuit.  
Nugget, biscuit, nugget in a biscuit.

Dip it all in mashed potatoes!

Dip it all in mashed potatoes  
And dip the mashed potato covered  
chicken nugget biscuit in a BBQ sauce

MMM! Yum, yum, gimme!

Nugget, biscuit, nugget in a biscuit.  
Nugget, biscuit, nugget in a biscuit.  
Nugget, biscuit, nugget in a biscuit.

Dip it all in mashed potatoes!

Nugget, biscuit, nugget in a biscuit.  
Nugget, biscuit, nugget in a biscuit.  
Nugget, biscuit, nugget in a biscuit.

Dip it all in mashed potatoes!

Dip it all in mashed potatoes  
And dip the mashed potato covered  
chicken nugget biscuit in a BBQ sauce

MMM! Yum, yum, gimme!


	8. Chapter 8

**another one for tyson**

* * *

**"All About That Bass"**

Because you know I'm all about that bass  
'Bout that bass, no treble  
I'm all about that bass  
'Bout that bass, no treble  
I'm all about that bass  
'Bout that bass, no treble  
I'm all about that bass  
'Bout that bass... bass... bass... bass

Yeah, it's pretty clear, I ain't no size two  
But I can shake it, shake it, like I'm supposed to do  
'Cause I got that boom boom that all the boys chase  
And all the right junk in all the right places

I see the magazine workin' that Photoshop  
We know that shit ain't real, come on now, make it stop  
If you got beauty, beauty, just raise 'em up  
'Cause every inch of you is perfect from the bottom to the top

Yeah, my mama she told me "don't worry about your size"  
(Shoo wop wop, sha-ooh wop wop)  
She says, "Boys like a little more booty to hold at night"  
(That booty, uh, that booty booty)  
You know I won't be no stick figure silicone Barbie doll  
So if that what you're into, then go 'head and move along

Because you know I'm all about that bass  
'Bout that bass, no treble  
I'm all about that bass  
'Bout that bass, no treble  
I'm all about that bass  
'Bout that bass, no treble  
I'm all about that bass  
'Bout that bass... Hey!

I'm bringing booty back  
Go 'head and tell them skinny bitches that  
No, I'm just playing, I know you think you're fat  
But I'm here to tell you...  
Every inch of you is perfect from the bottom to the top

Yeah my mama she told me, "don't worry about your size"  
(Shoo wop wop, sha-ooh wop wop)  
She says, "Boys like a little more booty to hold at night"  
(That booty booty, uh, that booty booty)  
You know I won't be no stick figure, silicone Barbie doll  
So if that's what you're into, then go 'head and move along

Because you know I'm all about that bass  
'Bout that bass, no treble  
I'm all about that bass  
'Bout that bass, no treble  
I'm all about that bass  
'Bout that bass, no treble  
I'm all about that bass  
'Bout that bass...

You know I'm all about that bass  
'Bout that bass, no treble  
I said I'm all about that bass  
'Bout that bass, no treble  
I'm all about that bass  
'Bout that bass, no treble  
I'm all about that bass  
'Bout that bass...

Because you know I'm all about that bass  
'Bout that bass, no treble  
I'm all about that bass  
'Bout that bass, no treble  
I'm all about that bass  
'Bout that bass, no treble  
I'm all about that bass  
'Bout that bass... Hey!  
I'm all about that bass  
'Bout that bass... Hey!  
I'm all about that bass  
Bout that bass...  
Hey!  
Yeah yeah... ohh... You know you like this bass... Hey..


End file.
